The Famous Living Dead
by UnrulyMusings
Summary: Bakura, a young singer, has quickly raised to the top in his band, "The Famous Living Dead." The only problem, the band's fans are afraid of them, except for Bakura, of course. What will happen when one person is not afraid of them at all? AU. Bad summary


**A/N: Hello. I've said multiple times that I would never write a fan fiction. I lied. :D I couldn't get this idea out of my head, and once I wrote it, I felt good about it. This will have more chapters, so be prepared. This entire story was inspired by one line from a song. "Who walks among the famous living dead." That is from the song, "This Is How I Disappear" by My Chemical Romance. **

**Just quick notes on names:**

**Mariku- Yami Marik**

**Yami- Yami Yugi**

**Please forgive me if any of the characters are OOC. I'm not quite sure how to write Yami ^^;;**

Bakura pushed open the door to the ice cream parlor and stepped outside. The second his foot was out the door, it was as if a bomb went off. Cameras were facing directly at him, each one flashing. Bakura covered his eyes, feeling as if he would go blind. But, of course, once Yami stepped out, the flashing stopped. Yami paid no mind to it and kept walking. The paparazzi stepped back, and some started to take pictures again while others just left.

"I thought it was only going to be him here!" One of them yelled.

"Damn it, this happens too often!" Another one shouted.

Bakura and Yami kept walking until they reached a black car. Bakura got in the driver's seat, and Yami got in the passenger's.

"I still hate driving everywhere…" Bakura mumbled.

"It's not my fault no chauffer will drive us around," Yami said flatly, as if he was tired of saying it.

Bakura sighed. "I know…"

They kept driving until they reached the front of a large hotel. They both stepped out of the car simultaneously and walked up to the front door. Bakura tried his best to ignore the way people stepped away from them and the scared looks on their faces. He tried, but once again, he failed. He couldn't help but be bothered by it. Who wouldn't? What's wrong with these people, why can't they just accept them?

Bakura sighed and closed his eyes. He walked faster until he knew he was inside the hotel. He opened his eyes and saw that there were only a couple people in the lobby. He turned around and saw that Yami was still outside, walking as slowly as possible. Of course he would enjoy this.

Bakura walked over to him and grabbed his arm and nearly dragged his friend inside.

"Hey, be careful, you might pull my arm off!" Yami said, a huge smile spread across his face. The people that heard him gasped, and Bakura couldn't help but laugh a little.

He continued to pull Yami until they reached the elevator. He let go of his arm and pressed the button for their floor.

"You sure do love torturing those people, don't you?" Bakura said, a small smirk on his face.

"Of course," Yami replied with a small smile, "I always will enjoy it."

"I don't think you're really helping your 'cause'" Bakura said, his smirk growing.

"I know, but it's just too fun," Yami told him.

Neither of them spoke a word on the elevator ride.

They reached their floor and headed down the hallway for a while until they reached their suite. Bakura pulled out a key and unlocked the door. They stepped in and saw what they usually did; Kaiba typing away on his computer, Mariku stretched out of the bed as if he had fainted, and Ryou sitting quietly, reading.

Bakura glanced to his side and saw a poster taped to the wall. It had him on it, holding a microphone, Ryou next to him, smiling slightly, Mariku on his other side, smiling like a maniac, Kaiba standing behind him, not a hint of a smile, and Yami standing next to Kaiba with his arm slung over his shoulder. On the bottom, it read, "The Living Dead" in large purple letters.

"The new poster came?" Bakura said to no one in particular.

"Yes," Ryou said, "I think it's my favorite." He stood up and walked over to Bakura and looked at the poster.

"Yeah, it's a lot better than our other ones," Bakura mumbled. He walked away from Ryou and over to Kaiba.

Before Bakura had the chance to say anything, Kaiba said something. "We sold out, again."

"OK." Bakura said simply. He began to wonder how they had so many fans, but they all were afraid of them, except for Bakura. '_Well, I guess they really aren't fans then…'_

Bakura turned to the other three and said, "How can we have so many fans, if they're all afraid of us?"

All three of them gave him a look that said, 'Really?' Mariku sat up and said, "Isn't it obvious?" Bakura gave him a confused look. Mariku sighed and continued, "It's because of you. If you weren't here, they'd all just hate us and never listen to us. So, technically, we don't have fans, _you_ do."

Bakura stood there for a moment, letting himself take that in. It was all him? That was it? He knew that he was the most popular, due to his, _condition_, if you want to call it that, but he never thought the band's popularity would come from him alone.

Yami spoke up, tearing Bakura away from his train of thought, "How many meet-and-greets did we sell?"

"Two for Bakura," Kaiba said plainly. Bakura sighed. He hated having to meet his fans alone. One time, a girl tried to seduce him. He shivered at the thought.

"What time does the show start again?" Mariku asked lazily.

"Eight," Yami told him. Bakura glanced at the clock. It was four pm.

"When are we gonna go?" Bakura asked.

"At five," Kaiba answered, not looking away from his computer. Mariku laid back down on the bed, obviously bored. Bakura walked over to the bed and laid down next to Mariku, both of them staring at the ceiling.

"You bored too?" Mariku asked.

"Yup," Bakura said.

They laid there for a good five minutes before Kaiba started talking again.

"Someone just bought another meet-and-greet," Kaiba said loud enough for them all to hear.

Bakura moaned, not wanting to add another fan to the list of people he wanted to meet.

"So?" Mariku asked flatly.

"This one was for the whole band." Kaiba said, smirking slightly.

Mariku and Bakura sat up quickly and they both yelled, "What?"

"Are you serious?" Yami asked in a shocked tone.

"Someone wants to meet us?" Ryou asked, putting his book down.

"Yes, that is what I said," Kaiba said, looking up at them, "We sold them for only twenty bucks since we thought no one would buy them, but someone bought it."

"Who?" Bakura asked out of curiosity.

"His name is Malik Ishtar."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I appreciate any faves, follows, or reviews. I only ask that if you hate this with a burning passion and you feel the need to tell me, try being polite and not cussing me out or anything like that.**

**Chapter 2 will be up soon. ****J**


End file.
